


Wary the Fog

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes, Watson and a walk through London on a foggy night, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wary the Fog

The fog crept threw the streets, rolling over the cobblestones, slipping through alleys and passageways, obscuring everything in its path. It would be beautiful, if not for the dangers it masked. Cutpurses, purse snatchers, pickpocketers all had free rein on these days. But they were not the worst the mist hid. It was said a man took his life into his own hands if he walked through certain areas of London on days like this; the gristly murders that besieged Whitechapel was still a topic of fierce whispers, even all these years later.

Sherlock Holmes was not most men, however. He neither feared the fog nor the criminal elements that hid within it. In his mind it was to their peril if they were to attempt anything and many learned rather quickly to give him a wide berth. And for those who did not? Thus the reason I, his Boswell and friend, walked at his side, my trusty revolver clasped tightly in my hand. For if there was trouble, and too often there was, Holmes would be the one to find it and I would do my best to get us both out of it, a task I rather enjoyed.


End file.
